When Fate Defies Death
by Solo's Ghost
Summary: I'M NOT DEAD I UPDATED! Chap. 5 is here it's short but it exsists! What happens when Fate doesn't like what Death is doing? She takes it upon herself to fix it. My first story but give it a try. 1x2, 3x4. 5x?. Yaoi
1. Losing All

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. If I did I would be rich and I am not so if you sue me all you will get is bills for loans. 

Warnings: This story is gonna start out angsty, there will be character deaths (5), it is not R at the moment but it will be soon if only for language. This isa YAOI, meaning guys will be in love with guys. If this bothers you read something else, just don't flame me you were warned. Lastly this is my First story and I don't have a beta so if it is not the best written, sorry but let me know what would make it better.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?.. that's it for now

Here we go crosses fingers

* * *

Chapter 1: Losing All

"C'mon wake up… Wake Up… WAKE UP!!!" The blond lay motionless in his arms, "please, please wake up… I need you to wake up." The soft baritone voice took on a needy and desperate tone, "Please Cat… Baby I can't be alone again, not again… please love you have to wake up…. Love please wake up… I need you." Tears rolled down Trowa's normally stoic face as Quatre remained unmoving in his arms, his aquamarine eyes wide yet lifeless.

He was dead. Realization hit Trowa, shutting down his rational mind. The pilots had been pinned down when they arrived at the base. The five teens had barely made it through four corridors before they had been faced with a hail of bullets. Trowa and Quatre had taken cover on one side, Trowa was currently holding the blond who had been hit by a number of bullets in the initial attack. Heero and Duo were across from them attempting to attend to Wufei, who like Quatre had been hit in the first wave of gunfire. But now Quatre was dead, and his lover had snapped.

"no.. No.. NO!!" Trowa grabbed his gun and ran firing aimlessly toward the enemy. He knew he would not survive his attack, he didn't want to.

Duo watched helplessly as his friend's bullet riddled body fell lifelessly to the ground. Trowa had once again proven that he would fallow Quatre anywhere.

"Duo, keep your head down." Heero had once been an emotionless perfect soldier, Duo had changed that. He had learned to deal with emotions he had been taught to suppress. His lover had helped him, his lover who he now needed to try and keep his best friend from dieing. Wufei had been hit by two bullets. One was in his abdomen, Heero figured it had hit his liver judging from the dark color of the blood. The second had hit his chest. His wet, bubbly breaths spoke of fluid, most likely blood, in his punctured lung. Heero knew that he would watch his best friend die but he tried in vain to stop it.

Wufei was becoming less coherent as the blood escaped his body, "Where did Trowa go?" His voice was becoming weaker.

Duo's already pale face lost the last of his color, " He went after Quat 'Fei." Duo would never lie, but why let his friend who was already hurting bear more pain.

Heero could tell what his lover was doing and stayed silent. He fell back on his training and refused to let any of the pain of losing three of the only four people he saw as family die, show.

Wufei's eyes cleared for a moment, "Heero… Duo." Both pilots knew that Wufei had something important to say to them if he was using their first names.1 "I will miss you.. My family," he took a labored breath, "tell Quatre and Trowa I will miss them." The Chinese pilot took another labored breath, "I will get to see my Nataku again." With that a slight smile curled his lips and he let out his last breath. 2

"Fei… Wufei.." Duo didn't expect a response, his friend was dead. Another friend lost. It was happening again. "Heero," his voice sounded stained and lost, "It's happening again."

Heero knew what Duo was talking about. They had shared their pasts with each other. "Duo listen to me. This is not your fault," by now the braided pilot had started shaking, "love you have to focus."

Duo blinked and nodded, Heero's common endearment pulling him from memories. Still his voice was slightly strained when he replied, "We have to retreat."

Heero hated to fail a mission but he agreed. The information had been wrong on this mission. This base was suppose to have a skeleton crew and a hanger of half finished mobile suits. Instead the pilots found a base with a skeleton crew and two newly stationed units of soldiers, who had brought a shipment of completed mobile suits that were to be checked before deployment. Now they were being pinned at the end of a hall and had lost three of their teammates, their family.

Two of the five teens that had started this mission headed back the way they had come. There were few soldiers along this route since they had cleared it once. They could not have retreated earlier despite the ease of navigating their way back to the entrance they had used. Trowa and Quatre had been pinned down on the far side of the hallway and even if they could have moved Wufei he would not have made it the two miles to where they had left their truck. Neither Heero nor Duo was willing to allow a member of their family to die alone.

Both teens made it to the base door. Both froze at the sight that greeted them. Orders were to kill the Gundam Pilots on sit and this base was taking that order very seriously. Facing the door where the two pilots stood was at least thirty armed men and ten mobile suits. This was it.

Time seemed to slow. Duo did not reach for his gun, he grabbed Heero's hand and looked into his eyes, "I love you, forever."

Heero's response came as the Oz soldiers opened fire, "Love you forever, Koi."

Dull cheering was heard by the translucent figure that stood of the bodies. Two boys lay dead., hands clutched tightly. Two sets of eyes, one cobalt blue and one amethyst were locked on each other without actually seeing. All five of the Gundam Pilots were dead. The figure muttered to itself as it floated there, it's silver eyes full of pity, "This will not do. No, this will not do at all."

* * *

A/N: ok so there is chapter one. Please don't hate me cause they are dead, I will fix it. If you love angst this will lighten, especially in the next chapter (which is already started). Christmas, then school will keep my updates slow, I apologize but I will be working on it so if you are interested in it please be patient. If you wanna be my beta leave a review, I could use one. Reviews are more than welcome since this is my first attempt and I would like to know what people think.

Thanks, Solo's Ghost


	2. Arguing the point

See chapter 1 for disclaimer and pairings.

I updated, YAY, I am going to keep going on thi story so support is very much appreciated. Now on with the story and if anyone is willing to Beta let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arguing the point

"What did you do?!?!"

Trying for an innocent look Fate refused to look Death in the eyes, lying while focused on those solid black orbs was very difficult, "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap Fate! I know that my reapers ended the lives of five young men earlier today and now their souls are not here in limbo!"

Fate looked up at Death, "So, how many people die a day, huh? What are the souls of five boys in the grand scheme of things?"

"Scheme is right. I know you Fate you're pulling something here, something you're not supposed to be doing. If I didn't know better I would say you had something to do with the missing… soul…… from…… FATE!! It was you wasn't it!"

"Well.. um… She belongs with them!" Fate whined. She knew that Death was only looking out for her like he always did, but she knew what she was doing and now she was getting defensive, 'I am fate! Damn it all I didn't want the boys to die! Come to think of it…' "Death ,who actually arranged for the boys to die? It certainly wasn't me."

"All I know is that the order came from above. If you know what I mean."

Fate paled, which was a true achievement given the fact she was already ivory toned with white hair, "You mean this was a direct order?!?!"

Death sighed, "I'm not totally sure. I just know that the plan for this was not the work of any of us."

Fate seemed to take this a little better. As long as it was not a direct order then she had a chance to make it better and not be wiped from the face of creation.

"So where are they Fate. If they aren't in their proper places and they are not in limbo where did you put the souls?" Death almost cringed at the sheepish look Fate gave him.

"Well I…"

"What did you do with them Fate!" Death was starting to get really worried. Fate was getting shy and that mean she was worried.

"I left them with Time."

"You left them with Time! Do you know how stupid that was. Time is so absent minded that she forgot where she left the Book of Days! You left them with her!"

"I know but who else could I leave them with, Destiny my sister hates me and would have done something to tem just to get to me, how about Fear, Disease, or maybe Famine, who?"

"Fine, fine I see your point but you can't leave them with her. You go get them and I…" Death would have continued but they were interrupted by someone they hoped they wouldn't see. "Gabriel it's been too long."

The angel eyed the two, "Death, Fate it has been the better part of five centuries. Sorry this is not a social visit you are wanted above." He gave a pointed look at Fate, "You are to bring the souls and Time. Being there swiftly will only help you so I suggest that you go find Time." With a nod the angel was gone again.

Fate looked at Death fear obvious in her silver eyes, " I will be get Time and the souls and meet you up there."

"It will work out Fate I am sure." If only Death sounded as sure as he said he was the comment would have help so much more.

Now to find Time and then to head above.

* * *

A/N: Ok here is the second chapter. Next Chapter will start to get going with the guys I promise. I have been mixing beliefs for the afterlife from a number of places from Catholicism to Dante's Inferno so yeah… :-P. 

I want to thank the people who reviewed, so thank you to: diabloangel,lolly sister, MousyCoon, and Ink2


	3. The Meeting

Hi, I bet that you all thought I stopped writing this. I understand if you did. My life has been very hecktic. I am having troubles with dorm-mates, I am woring on moving, I have a brother in Iraq at the moment and I have homework.

This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. I have the next couple written in a notebook so I have to type them up before I can post them.

Sorry again for howslow I am going.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters oranythingelse from Gundam , Death, The Boss, Destiny and Time are from my strange little brain though.

For pairings and Warnings please see chapter 1.

Hope you enjoy this, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Fate and Death stood in the "room'. It was an area that was so white that walls themselves seemed to glow. The two had found Time and told her to hang on to the souls until called for. Now the two stood waiting. A disembodied voice was heard in the room, " Fate what do you think you are doing?"

"Sir please, these five, actually these six, have given up so much to make the world a better place in their time. They fought for peace without greed for power or control. They truly acted selflessly for the welfare of others." Fate took a deep breath before continuing, "They didn't get to live full lives. They were children forced to act as adults. None of them got to have a true childhood, and all of them died before their time." Fate looked at her feet. She had said her piece, now all she could do was hope that it helped.

Death could see that Fate was worried. These souls, they really meant a lot to her. He gave an internal sigh before adding his two cents, he did have to help his sister after all. "Sir," Death tried to sound as respectful as possible, "what if these souls were given a chance to live and if they fail they could return.. Sir."

"WHAT! Why should those six get a second chance!" A new voice broke into the conversation. A very pissed off new voice that could only belong to one person, no one else had that god-awful, nails on a chalk board, 'I CONFESS TO ANYTHING' just stop that sound, voice. It was Destiny, Fate's sister.

"Destiny." The cold dead tone was a very clear indication of how happy Death was to see her, "Why do you think they don't deserve a second chance?"

"When have people gotten second chances before? Did any of the people I asked for second chances for get them? NO! Why is Fate so special?"

"Destiny," Fate's annoyed voice broke in, "the people you wanted to have second chances for were undeserving. They were selfish, power hungry, dangerous, and in one case Evil!"

"Hey I said that whole Hitler thing was a mistake, I thought he was a painter and you know that!" Although Destiny was screeching in annoyance she at least had the good graces to blush.

"Stop." The boss spoke gently but it was enough. All sound stopped. "I will give them a second chance. They must accomplish one thing and if they do then they will be left to have full happy lives. You may all have one stipulation that way it will feel more fair to some, Destiny you may start."

"I want to be able to have an effect on them in their lives." There was an almost sinister smirk starting as she said this.  
"No. What else?"

"Fine I want them to start off each time with no memories of each other or their former lives."

"Fine that is acceptable, Death what is your request?"

Death thought for a moment. He realized that he could really help both the six souls and Fate. "I would like them to have subconscious memories. This way they will get vague memories in dreams and on some level recognize each other when they meet."

You could almost hear the smile in the boss's voice as he responded to the request, "It will be done Death. Fate what is your request?"

"I would like to be able to be a guide in their lives. I want to be able to go to the physical world and help them. I would not take on a role such as a sister or a mother but as a person who they may run into in some way."

"Fate, you would be allowed secondary roles only, and you can only influence not tell them what they must do. Do you understand?" The boss wanted Fate to understand the limits on this request.

"Yes Boss I understand." Fate sounded hopeful, if she could have this then she could help the souls.

"Acceptable. Now, Death"

"Yes Sir?" Death was curious what was going to happen now.

"I want you to bring in the six souls we must talk with them. Also, bring Time for she will play a part in this too."

* * *

Yeah it was short I am sorry. If you liked it or want to Beta for me cause I don't have one leave a review. Thanks to those who have reviewed:diabloangel, lolly sister, MousyCoon, Ink2,someone who's too lazy to log in

Thanks guys:o)


	4. What?

HI! I am not dead see! I actually updated. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long. I will tell you the short story of why... I am a college student, one who had a very bad roommate and had to move about 2 months before the end of the year. (The new roomie is so much better, she actually helps me keep some sanity). I now however have a 20 page paper, 2 10 page papers, and a couple other assignments as well that are due by the end of school in about 4 weeks. I have very busy and with all the other stuff inc

There may be a bit of a wait before my next update, once the term is over though they chould come much faster.

Ok now done to buisness!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue.

This is Yaoi so if you are bothered by homosexuality don't read! The pairings are 1x2, 3x4, and 5x? (you will see this chapter!)

_**IMPORTANT READ THIS PART AT LEAST!**___I have gotten permission from Naomi to use her story Shattered Moments as Heero's background. You should all read it if you haven't it is wonderful! Thank you too Naomi for allowing me to use this!

to read Shattered Moments cut and paste this address into the address bar: http/ www. duoxheero fanfics /shattered1 .html (you have to remove the spaces)

Also you can go to her site and read all her great fics at http/ (again you have to remove the spaces) read it then leave a review telling her how great the stor is and how nice Naomi is for letting me use this.

Look to the bottom of hte page for nods to the reviewers, and other stuff!

And now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: What?

Disorienting was a nice way of putting the completely unbalanced feeling all six souls felt as they appeared in 'the room'. All six looked just as they had at the time of their deaths, minus any blood or injuries.

It took only a moment before the six realized that they were not alone. Surprisingly Trowa was the first to speak, "CAT!". The tall pilot automatically wrapped himself around his smaller partner. "God love I thought that I'd lost you. I love you." Two tears fell from his emerald eyes.

Quatre was confused. Sure he was happy that he and Trowa were together but he knew that he had died. Had Trowa and the guys died as well?

While the two has their little reunion two other couples were reuniting as well.

"Heero we couldn't have survived that, I mean I know that we're dead, right?" Heero held Duo close. It was obvious this was unsettling to the braided pilot. He was shaking hard enough to make his teeth chatter.

Heero was just as upset by this situation, 'Dead. I am dead. No I know that I have done dangerous things, even self destructing but I have Duo now I don't want to be dead. Gods, ok Yuy get a hold of yourself, Duo needs me I have to stay strong I can't fall apart.'

The final couple was the one that was having the most difficult time with their reunion.

Wufei could not understand. He was a knowledgeable scholar and a highly trained warrior but none of that knowledge helped him as he starred at the figure in front of him. Her dark hair was pulled into two pigtails, her dark eyes looked back at him, there was a strength in them but at the moment there was confusion in them as well. Meiran, the woman he loved was right here in front of him, and he could not move an inch from the shock of it all.

Meiran, for her part, was equally confused. She remembered dieing in Wufei's flower field, she remembered that he had accepted her as a wife but this person in front of her, was it really Wufei? The faces looked similar, although this was slightly older. The eyes were similar but where her Wufei's eyes were younger and they seemed to hold a thirst for knowledge, Wufei eyes were younger and they seemed to show a thirst for knowledge, Wufei always had inquisitive eyes constantly framed by reading glasses, these eyes were hardened. They were the eyes of a man who had seen too much fighting and death. There were no glasses to soft these eyes. His hair was pulled back into a sever ponytail not left to fall freely around his face. Was this really her husband? "Wufei?" Meiran's voice was soft and speculative.  
"It's me." Wufei knew this was not the most intelligent response but it was the best that his brain could come up with.

"Chang Wufei… You do not look like my husband." Meiran's voice was weary but hopeful. She wanted it to be Wufei, but this person seemed so different.

The word husband has caught the attention of the four boys. They had all know that Wufei was married in the past but there were no pictures of Meiran to find out she looked like.

"It is me Nataku, I swear it's me."

Meiran wanted to make her mouth work but it wouldn't. All she could do was run into her husbands arms. Her voice finally coming out in a strangled voice, "husband!"

The boys watched as Wufei rapped his arms around the slight figure in his embrace. The normally gruff pilot looked gentler somehow, as if he was cradling a very delicate figure and feared that if he was to hold too tight it would shatter in front of him. All four pilots knew that Wufei was not as solitary and standoffish as he pretended to be. He was not a chauvinist either he just felt that a woman should take a stand for herself, something that Meiran proved was within the capability of a woman.

Meiran raised her head from Wufei's neck and looked into his eyes once more, the once cold eyes had softened, it was not the same softness that had once been there, it was still tainted by what he had seen in war but she could see the boy she had married in those dark pools. "What has happened to you scholar?"

Wufei started at t the old nickname. He had not heard it in so long. After Meiran's passing he had attacked either physically or verbally anyone who had dared call him that, she was the one who had started the nickname. He looked back at the eyes so similar to his own, they were the same shade, but so much was different, her eyes did not carry the weariness or pain that came from living through a war. "No one has called me that for a very long time." A sigh escaped his lips, "the has happened to me Nataku, I am afraid that I am no longer your scholar. I am the warrior that I should have been for you from the beginning."

"Um… Fei?" Duo didn't want to interrupt but now that his shaking had momentarily subsided he wanted some answers, "not that I am not thrilled that your wife is here, but why is she here? Or rather how is she here? We all died didn't we. I mean it is the only way any of this is possible. I mean I knew it was gonna happen when we left the base and we saw all of you di.." Duo's voice cracked on the word, "die, all of us but why…"

"NO!" Trowa had always been the quietest of the group, he preferred to think things threw, look at all angles, and comment when he was read to say what he had thought out, but all that had happened had put a stress on the normally reserved pilot. He had learned at a young age to hold back his feelings in a way that even Heero could not compare to some times. Where as Heero had had the advice of Odin (1) to at least hold onto part of himself, Trowa had grown up with mercenaries who had not even seen fit to name him. He knew nothing before his life with the mercenaries. The war had done little to change him, being given the name Trowa Barton had done little to change him, and trying to bring peace to the earth sphere had done little to change him. What had changed him was the blond in his arms and the three young men that stood around him. Sure Cathy had helped, she was like a sister to him but these four, his lover and his brothers knew him and understood how if felt to go out and take lives in the name of peace. See Quatre die had broken him in a way that little else could, to hear Duo say that they had all died managed to tear at the little bit of his heart that was left. They were all together for the moment, but if they were all dead how long would they be together, what was going to happen next? Trowa's strangled cry as he tighten his hold on the blond in his arms even more were the only things he could do at that moment.(2)

"Shhh love please, it is alright we are together now, please love." Quatre tried to calm the cinnamon haired boy who held him.

Duo felt for his friend and knew how scared he was the were in the same situation after all, but he still wanted his answers. When he spoke again his voice sounded tired and drawn, "What is going on here?"

"Maybe I could be of some help with that."

* * *

Ok first off the numbers 1. This is in reference to Odin telling Heero, at this point Kid or Odin Jr., to always fallow his emotions. It is from the Episode Zero manga.

2. I know that this part may seem drawn out but I wanted a little explination why Trowa seems so Out Of a lot of the guys seem OCC at the moment but they are all dead and now trying to deal with it so if they are OCC for a while it is because I do not believe that anyone would act 'normally' in this situation.

Also I know this chapter was kinda short, yett longer then my others, this is again due to my time constraints, it will improve I promise. Also this chapter hasn't been Beta-ed yet so sorry if there are errors. I wanted to put something up I felt bad about the time you guys had to wait.

Now to thank my reviewers:

Ink2: Sorry I couldn't keep up woth the ASAP, and sorry about the length. Yeah plot thickens and soon it will be even more envolved.

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Things are better thanks, just still hecktik. There will be 3x4 but with what will happen it will be stressed at times and not at others. If I write Trowa's side story I will have it in it. And yes Destiny isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

MouseCoon: Look Quatre is back : )

Lolly sister: thanks for the review.

Diabloangel: Here they are again, Duo will be ok...eventually.

dk-joy: GLad you don't hate me for killing them but see here they are back YAY!

Ok that's everybody. I may put up a very short chaplet (not even a full chapter) before the term ends if i can. I will try to update as soon as I can, this fic will not die, I won't let it!

Thanks for reading, Solo's Ghost


	5. Explanations

Once again I must start by saying I'm not dead. I always mean to continue this story and really I am but since the last time I updated over a year ago some truly major, and some unhappy things happened in my life that prevented me from writing. Solo's Ghost

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. If I did I would be rich and I am not so if you sue me all you will get is bills for loans.

Warnings: This story is gonna start out angsty, there will be character deaths (5), it is not R at the moment but it will be soon if only for language. This isa YAOI, meaning guys will be in love with guys. If this bothers you read something else, just don't flame me you were warned. Lastly this is my First story and I don't have a beta so if it is not the best written, sorry but let me know what would make it better.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xMerian

* * *

_Previously_

_Duo felt for his friend and knew how scared he was the were in the same situation after all, but he still wanted his answers. When he spoke again his voice sounded tired and drawn, "What is going on here?"_

_"Maybe I could be of some help with that."_

Chapter 5: Explanations

"Maybe I could answer that for you." Fate felt it was time that she started to explain this whole situation to the six lost souls in fin front of her. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes you all died."

To say that this had a negative effect would be an understatement. Duo started to shake again, Heero pulled him in close with a blank look on his face, Trowa's grip tightened on Quatre to the point there would be bruises, to which the blond grunted then started to whisper to his love too get him to loosen his grip a bit, and Wufei simply buried his face in his wife's hair.

"Well done Fate, you have managed what few else have, you have scared the Gundam pilots shitless." Death drawled.

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin. How had some one managed to sneak up on him, between the hair trigger of a soldier that Duo possessed, no one but Heero and Solo had ever been able to sneak up on him since before he went to the Maxwell Church. Duo looked at this new figure dark hair, black eyes, this, given the situation, did not sit well with Duo. 'Ok this is too much I mean, I'm dead, the guys are dead, Wufei's wife is here, somebody just snuck up on me. Think of something witty to say, now!' Duo's brain made a valiant attempt at witty but being so over heated at the moment all that came out was "AHHHH!", 'oh yeah that was witty'.

"Calm yourself Duo," Death spoke softly, "I know that much has happened and it must be very confusing and scary, but you are safe here no matter what, nothing here can cause you physical harm."

"I'm going to tell you what's going on but you all must try to stay calm." Fate was trying to calm the boys, "The Boss.."

"Wait I know you said you would explain but who are you?" Quatre had managed to get Trowa to loosen his hold enough that he could actually talk.

"Oh my, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Allow me to make introductions. I am Fate, the being over next to Duo is Death." This comment was met with an interesting reaction. As soon as Death was introduced Heero physically lifted Duo and moved as far from Death as he could, practically hiding Duo behind him.

"Please why do people always do that when I introduce myself, I mean I don't knock where you work."

"Umm, well since we're dead and you are Death it is somewhat uncomfortable, I mean it's not like you announced you were a camel-herder, and we ran, your Death", Quatre managed to sound somewhat rational considering who or what he was conversing with.

"Fair enough."

Fate looked between Death and the six teens once more. "Ok, here is the deal, all six of you passed away sacrificing your life for a greater good. Because of this you will all be given a second chance at life."

Wufei's brow furrowed, "How will we get a second chance, will we have to return to the colonies and pilot the Gundams once more?"

Merian look questioningly at Wufei wondering just what he had done since she had left his side but decided to wait for a more opportune time to ask her husband about it.

"No you will not have to return to being pilots. You will be given seven chances at life, if you can accomplish the goal set for you in one of these lives you will be aloud to live that life happily and fully until you die old and content, to return here and then, if you lived a good life, heaven. Your goal is to find each other and establish your relationships as they are now, meaning you must all come together as a group with Heero and Duo a happy couple, Trowa and Quatre a happy couple, and Wufei and Merian a happy married couple, with your friendships in tacked as well."

"Fate that sounds too simplistic and idealist. What is the drawback, there must be one." Heero knew that it could be as simple as falling in love with Duo.

"Yes the draw back, you will live in different time periods each life. I can't promise that homosexual relations will be accepted in all lives or that it will be easy to get to each other because of your ethnicity. You must overcome these obstacles. Also you will live each life with no direct knowledge of any past life or your original life, including knowledge of each other." Fate gave all six a hard look, "I know it may sound daunting but I know you will succeed and, at the risk of sounding like a Disney movie, live happily ever after."

Death looked at Fate then the pilots, "It is your choice, you may attempt this second chance or you may al move on now to the afterlife."

The pilots all looked at each other and their loved ones.  
"Yes," Duo looked into Heero's eyes, "I would life to live a full life with you."

"I as well Koi." Heero looked at Death, "Yes."

Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes and spoke softly, "Are you willing to try again at life my love. I will only if you want to, of your own volition."

Trowa nodded then looking right at Fate and spoke while Quatre nodded his head at the two beings, "Yes Quatre and I both want to try."

Wufei looked to Merian and smirked, "Shall we try once more my wife, perhaps this time our marriage will be a longer one."

Merian looked between her husband and Death, "Yes."

Wufei quickly spoke "We are all in agreement then, we shall take this second chance."

Fate smiled broadly and bounced a bit this was exactly what she wanted. They were going to get a second chance and they were going to have happy lives she just knew it.

Death spoke, figuring Destiny was a bit to jazzed up to actually address the group, "The you will all be sent back for your first attempt shortly, but first there are a few people that want to see you all before you go."


End file.
